


Warmth

by Duffy



Series: Just Hold Me [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS/Ficlet - Death doesn't need to be cold. He can be warm, too. Warm like the arms which are holding you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Otherwise I'm very sorry. Wrote this last night and now I'll fall asleep at work.

**Warmth**

He felt his heart beat its last beats in his chest. He heard his own blood rush through his head and his ears. He felt Merlin pressed to his back and his hand on his chest.

Merlin was warm.

Merlin held him tight. Panting, Arthur linked his fingers with Merlin's. Their right hands rested on the cold metal which covered his whole body. The chainmail got redder the more blood Arthur lost. His chest rose and fell. Again and again. Rose and fell. Again. He could hardly breath but he could feel his manservant's breath on his face and saw his tears. They were rolling down his cheeks and left puffy red eyes behind.

"Just...just hold me."

He knew it would be his end. He wanted to die in the arms of his friend. In Merlin's arms. Everything hurt but it was still comfortable. Merlin's warmth behind him, his hand beneath his own. They were together and when his eyes met Merlin's eyes he knew that Merlin knew it, too.

They were together.  
Till the very end.  
Till the day he dies.


End file.
